Deathland
by Kiara-Hikari
Summary: "¿Estoy muerta?.. ¿Esto es real?.. ¿Porque me sucede esto a mí?.." pensaba Alice Portait mientras reflexionaba sobre los sucesos que la habían arrastrado hacia aquel lugar. Sin imaginarse que la verdad era más escalofríante de lo que ella misma pensaba, su verdad.
1. Capítulo 1: El inicio

Pues luego de como mil años (En realidad como 5 xD) decidí revivir esta cosa. No tengo idea si alguien vaya a leer o no, pero bueno, no puedo evitarlo, me gusta escribir :3  
Bueno, este cuento ya tenía rato que lo había escrito, era para una tarea escolar donde debía hacer un libro y pues aprovechando que nadie había hecho algún tema o escrito acerca de las tan famosas "Creepy pastas" pues decidí explotar ese tema pero con un tinte diferente, mezclado con mi imaginación y personajes y una trama que me pertenece, fuera de ello, solo tomé "prestados" los personajes que aparecen, que son como tres o cuatro xD  
Además que es un poco referente a lo que es "Alicia en el país de las Maravillas" Confieso que tomé el nombre de ahí, aunque la chica no es propiamente esa Alicia. Además quería hacerlo más al estilo terrorífico, así que modifiqué la trama por completo, solo teniendo ciertas similitudes. Sobre aviso no hay engaño xD  
No soy mucho de escribir terror, pertenezco más al drama/misterio o comedia, como podrán ver si leen mis fanfics. Pero quise probar a ver que tal me iba :3  
Solo me resta decir que me disculpen, al leer de nuevo me di cuenta que alterno mucho los tiempos de escritura y en algunas partes la forma de redactar, pero es que hacía mucho que no escribía algo tan largo, y para cuando lo volví a leer pues, me daba algo de flojera corregir todo, así que solo cambié algunos detalles que consideré mayores.

Siento mucho mis errores *Se arrodilla* TnT pero aun así espero que lo disfruten:

* * *

Capitulo 1

"El inicio."

**Seis de la mañana. **

El reloj hace sonar su alarma, inundando aquel cuarto con el pecu liar eco, del desesperante sonido que anuncia un nuevo día, la misma rutina de siempre.  
Alice se despierta, maldiciendo los primeros minutos en que sus sueños son interrumpidos, y se levanta pesadamente tras apagar al culpable que la hizo abrir los ojos.  
Era el primer día de clases para la joven rubia, con ojos claros, de un azul profundo como el mar mismo. Luego de reflexionar brevemente por algunos segundos, pensó que en realidad su día podría ser maravilloso, después de todo, podría conocer gente nueva, ser la primera de su clase, quizás encontrar al amor de su vida. Si, eso pensaba Alice, mientras se desvestía para tomar una ducha.

**Seis y veinte de la mañana. **

Terminado aquel ritual de limpieza, tomó su uniforme de dos piezas; blusa blanca y falda hasta las rodillas, de un color azul marino, y se recogió el cabello en una coleta a la altura de la nuca con un lazo azul. Sonreía con grandes ánimos, aun pensando en las inmensas posibi lidades que se le podrían presentar en aquel día. Y tenía razón, pero quizás no sería como lo imaginaba.  
-_No hay nadie en casa...-_ Pensó con un gran suspiró mientras bajaba las escaleras, hasta la cocina, hundida en sus pensamientos. No era novedad que sus padres no se encontraran en casa, solían salir mucho por cuestiones labora les, dejando a la joven a su mismo cargo. Aquello no era problema, sabía cuidarse perfectamente, era ordenada, lista, responsable; el mejor ejemplo de una chica de su edad.  
Se alzó de puntillas para alcanzar el pan de la alacena, ya que su esta tura no era muy alta, pero tampoco era muy baja. Luego de tomar lo necesario, miró el reloj de pulso en su mano derecha y volvió a sonreír –Aún tengo tiempo...- murmuró mientras preparaba su desayuno.  
En efecto, Alice podría ser la mejor hija, amiga, alumna. La persona con quien todos quisieran entablar una amistad sincera y amigable. Sin embargo, esta joven tenía un pasatiempo un poco inusual, o quizás no tan inusual. Pero si lo suficiente como para llenar su cabe za con aquel material una, y otra, y otra vez. Día tras día, noche tras noche.

**Seis cuarenta de la mañana. **

Luego de dar por acabado su alimento y haber lavado y guardado los platos, volvió a mirar su reloj. Aún le faltaban veinte minutos más, antes de marcharse y emprender el camino a clase.  
Se sentó sobre el cómodo sillón rojo que estaba sobre la sala, posi cionado en medio de la habitación, frente aquel enorme televisor que yacía puesto sobre un estante. El lugar no era muy espacioso, pero era lo suficiente grande para que convivieran cuatro personas sin proble mas.  
Abrió su pequeña laptop, apoyándola sobre sus piernas, presionando el botón de encendido.  
_-"Aún puedo leer una más..."-_ pensó mientras la pantalla comenzaba a iniciar sesión.  
Manejó el cursor, abriendo una página de Internet que tenía guardada en sus favoritos, la página más visitada por ella. El nombre de aquel blog, escrito en letras rojas destacaba entre el fondo negro y una ima gen escalofriante al centro. Alice dio clic al botón de entrada, sin medir las consecuencias de lo que su forma de diversión podría causarle. Aquel era su pequeño secreto.  
La joven se había creado una adicción hacia lo terrorífico, leía cada noche una historia de terror, entre más miedo le provocase, mejor para ella. Obsesionada, se había leído casi, por no decir todos los re latos que existían por la web. Sin embargo, aun así visitaba numerosas páginas, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna novedad, que saciara su curiosidad.  
Leía los títulos como si leyese algún diario matutino, con gran interés y detenidamente, por si algún texto se le había pasado y así poder leer algo nuevo. Tan grande fue su sorpresa cuando, efectivamente encon tró un pequeño subtitulo, que constaba solo de una sola palabra. Sin embargo aquella palabra precisamente fue la que le llamó la atención:

Alice.

-¿Alice...?- Repitió la joven.  
Siempre tenían nombres muy grotescos o terroríficos. Pero el hecho que ese título tuviera su nombre, hizo que la curiosidad llegara a inva dirla, y cometer otro error que le costaría muy caro.  
-La joven Alice se encontraba saliendo de su casa, directo a tomar su primera clase...- comenzó a leer en voz alta, mientras bajaba la página a medi da que avanzaba con la lectura. –..Iba feliz al ser su primer clase en aquella escuela, sabía que sería un buen día, sin embargo, un rápido movimiento a su derecha, junto con un extraño escalofrío, la hizo dis traerse al momento de cruzar la calle, deteniéndose antes para mirar a su alrededor...- La chica no pudo evitar sonreír mientras continuaba recitando, ahora con un ligero tono de sarcasmo en su voz. –En ese instante, la criatura que se movía a su lado, emergió de entre un calle jón empujándola hacía su muerte, haciendo que el autobús en turno, la arrollara. RIP Alice, año dos mil.- Soltó una exclamación de incre dulidad y de cierta decepción.  
_-"Eso es lo más ridículo que e leído en mi vida, ni siquiera le daría miedo a un bebé..."-_ se mofó en su mente de aquel pequeño, pero significativo texto. Cerró la ventana del blog y guardó la computa dora, frustrada por haber perdido el tiempo leyendo aquellas líneas sin sentido para ella. No obstante, debía aceptar que era algo extraño aquel título y la coincidencia de que ambas entraban a clase, el año hubiese sido otro factor, de no ser por que estaban en el año dos mil siete.

**Siete de la mañana. **

La joven tomó su mochila y se encaminó hacia la puerta, echando un último vistazo a su alrededor, asegurándose que todo se mantu viera en orden. Salió al exterior, mientras llenaba de aire fresco sus pulmones, y tras cerrar la puerta con seguro, comenzó a caminar con rumbo hacia aquel edificio, donde seguramente pasaría el resto de los siguientes meses, tratando de aprender.

**Siete quince de la mañana. **

Levantó su brazo para darle una última mirada a reloj, calculando el tiempo de su llegada. Aún es temprano, por lo cual aminora el paso, alzando su vista al cielo.  
Pero espera, algo no está bien, la calle luce desierta, no debería estar así, debería estar llena de gente que camina en ambos sentidos de la acera, yendo a sus respectivos trabajos.  
_-"Se siente extraño... ¿Estaré soñando?"-_ piensa dudando un poco, sin embargo no detiene su marcha. De repente una sonrisa aparece por su rostro. –El desvío...- murmura para ella misma, tratando de romper aquel silencio que la envolvía, en aquella fría mañana. –No hay gente por el desvío...- se repitió tratando de calmarse. Hace ya un tiempo habían anunciado una obra en construcción y el cierre de esa calle, aliviando su preocupación al recordarlo, mientras sigue caminando, bajando la mirada distrayéndose, al contar los pasos que da.

**Siete veinticinco de la mañana. **

El viento recorre las mejillas de la joven, jugando con el rubio cabe llo, enmarañándolo entre sí. Pero Alice no está tranquila del todo, no aún. Su vista se encuentra con el cielo, pero algo ha cambiado.  
_-"¿El amanecer?.."-_ se formula esa pregunta en su mente al ver el tono rojizo del cielo. Pero algo no encaja ahí, ya había amanecido cuando salió de casa, ¿Cómo era posible que el cielo pasara de ser azul a rojo, de nuevo?  
Sacude la cabeza, tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento negativo de su cabeza mientras un escalofrío recorre su espalda _–"Pura suges tión... Debe ser un fenómeno ambiental…"- _insiste en mantenerse firme, pero algo cambia en ella y empieza a temblar ligeramente, esta vez, se detiene antes de un cruce de calle. El cielo permanece de aquel extraño tono, pareciese que estuviese desangrándose y se lamentara agonizante. La joven pasa saliva un poco nerviosa, pero continúa adelante. No quiere creer. Da un paso decisivo para cruzar al otro lado, pero es obligada a impulsarse hacia atrás cuando ve por el rabillo del ojo un auto pasar a toda velocidad tan rápido, fugaz, como si estuviese huyendo de algo; se atraviesa en el mismo instante en el que el pie de Alice toca la calle, haciéndola retroceder de forma brusca, cayendo de espaldas al piso.  
Se incorpora con cuidado, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa y toman do su mochila, mientras maldice por lo bajo. –Debería fijarse por donde va…- se queja en voz alta mientras mira ambos lados para cru zar, esta vez sana y salva. Otro escalofrío recorre su cuerpo al notar que no había rastro alguno del auto, sólo el imponente silencio, y el cielo vuelto azul, todo normal, otra vez.

**Siete cuarenta de la mañana. **

La joven recobró el ánimo otra vez, al ver a lo lejos su destino, después estaría segura, una vez cruzado aquel portal, donde estaría resguardada por numerosas personas, que la harían asegurarse de que todo era real y solo estaba alucinando, presa de los nervios.  
Si, así dejaría de sentirse en un sueño, confirmando que era real, que ella existía y ese era su mundo. Sólo unos metros la separaban de su refugio.

**Siete cincuenta de la mañana. **

Hecha un último vistazo ante aquel imponente edificio, _-"Solo una cuadra más"-_ Se repetía con ánimo renovado, había olvidado aquellos incidentes que la habían hecho pensar que aún estaba soñando. Pero no, ella estaba despierta, ¿Lo estaba?  
De nuevo, otro escalofrío. La joven volteó al tener la sensación de que algo estaba acercándose a ella, una sensación anormal, muy diferente a otras. Se hizo a un lado y vio pasar a su lado la figura de un hombre, alto, muy alto, con una gabardina color beige que le cubría los pies, y un sombrero que le impedía ver la parte posterior de su cabe za. Caminaba con soltura, algo casi extraño, considerando la forma de caminar de los hombres. En cambio, la figura parecía deslizarse de un lado a otro, suave, con gracia, dejándose mecer a cada paso por el ritmo del viento.  
Alice observaba hipnotizada el andar del extraño, pero esta vez no se sorprendió, al contrario, se había alegrado. Cualquiera que fuese aquella persona, la había visto, esas eran buenas noticias, ya que sabía que existía, sabía que ella era real y que alguien podía verla. Rió un poco divertida por llegar a pensar que había algo extraño a su alrede dor _–"Tengo una gran imaginación…"-_ sonrió orgullosa, esta vez sin miedo. Se detuvo una vez más, frente a un local, un edificio pequeño, algo había llamado su atención detrás del vidrio del mostrador. Se acercó y enfocó su vista para ver al interior, haciendo un hueco con sus manos, para cubrir la luz que le impedía ver por el reflejo que creaba.  
Un pequeño gato negro estaba sentado sobre un sofá, en medio del cuarto, parecía mirarla a los ojos, con completa calma, mientras movía su pequeña cola de un lado a otro, lentamente, como si siguiese el compás del tic-toc del reloj que estaba colgado sobre la pared. Estaba rodeado por numerosos anaqueles con piezas antiguas de cerámica, muñecas de porcelana, y muchos artefactos algo inútiles, pero que parecían no pertenecer a esa época.  
_-"Está tienda no estaba aquí antes…"-_ Pasó saliva, pero respiró hon do _–"En fin, no podía saberlo, en todas las vacaciones no pasé por aquí"-_ Se encogió de hombros, como gesto para no tomarle impor tancia. Se retiró lentamente de aquella superficie, dejando de ver el interior para dar paso a su reflejo en el vidrio. Miró su reloj de nueva cuenta. _–"Bueno... Podría echarle un vistazo rápido"...-  
_Se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola despacio, mientras el sonido de la campanilla que estaba puesta encima de la puerta sonaba, avisando cada vez que un cliente entraba. Pero no acudió nadie.  
Alice pensó que no le haría ningún daño darle una ojeada a las cosas que suponía estaban en venta, de todas formas eran puestas para ser miradas, de lo contrario no estarían ahí.  
Su vista recorrió los estantes, observando con una mirada rápida cada cosa, incluso los cuadros colgados en las paredes procurando no entretenerse más de lo debido.  
Pero fue inútil el apresurar su visita, ya que estaba destinado que se quedaría más tiempo del que pensaba estar. La joven bajó súbitamen te la mirada al notar al felino que había estado antes en el sillón, pasar por sus piernas, haciendo que por poco y diera un salto y terminara golpeándose con un candelabro, que estaba puesto casi a su altura.  
El pequeño animal terminó su recorrido frente a un espejo de un marco dorado, meramente tallado con fineza y detalle, simple, pero elegante.  
-¡Estoy hecha un desastre!- Exclamó al verse. Aunque era de esperar se, ya que momentos antes se había tirado al piso para salvar su vida.  
Pasó su mano por el flequillo que le cubría la frente, tratando de acomodarlo y devolverlo a su lugar, después de todo, era su primer día, debía lucir lo más presentable posible. Tomó de su mochila un labial color carmesí, que había sacado del bolso de su madre, de todas formas no se daría cuenta, nunca estaba ahí para vigilarla. Deslizó aquella barra de color sobre sus labios, mirando el resultado sobre el reflejo que proyectaba el espejo, no había nadie que le impidiera arreglarse frente aquel objeto. Sin embargo se paralizó ante lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.  
Se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, presa del pánico, su reflejo lucía muy diferente, su cabello no era castaño como siempre, lucía de un tono rubio, y sus ojos eran de un rojo profundo e incluso su vestimenta había cambiado.  
_-"No soy yo, no soy yo..."-_ se repetía alterada. Movió un brazo, solo para darse cuenta que el reflejo si le pertenecía, ya que imitaba sus movimientos a la perfección.  
Se llevó ambas manos a la boca para reprimir un pequeño grito sordo de asombro, tirando el labial al piso con un ruido que se amplificó muchas veces debido al silencio.  
Alice se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo del lugar, ahora estaba dudando si en realidad era un sueño o si estaba alucinando por los nervios.  
Pero algo la detuvo. Algo que estaba sujetando su muñeca con fuerza, casi traspasándole la piel, llegando a sus huesos, algo frío, tan frío que estaba llegando a quemarla.  
Volvió la mirada al espejo sólo para darse cuenta que su propio refle jo la estaba mirando de una forma fija, con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro mientras su mano sobresalía del espejo y sostenía la muñeca de Alice, deteniendo su huida.  
La chica no pudo más y lanzó un grito de horror mientras forcejeaba para soltarse. Quería huir lo más pronto posible, había sido un error el haber entrado ahí. Intentaba librarse mientras pataleaba, pero aque lla otra Alice no se lo permitía.  
–No te resistas… Estábamos esperándote- Se escuchó con un su surro, su mismo reflejo le estaba hablando, mientras mantenía una sonrisa, una sonrisa dulce que ocultaba su crueldad.  
-¡DÉJAME!- gritaba Alice, por segundos que le parecieron eternos, estaba empezando a desesperarse, mientras por sus mejillas corrían amargas lágrimas de miedo y frustración -¡Tu no eres real, no existes, te estoy imaginando!- gritó una vez más, esperando que eso funcio nara. Pero sucedió lo contrarió, aquello no hizo más que enfurecer a la criatura, quien se aferró a Alice con más fuerza alcanzando a hacer crujir un poco los huesos de la joven. Su mirada era fría, penetrante e intimidante, mientras que susurraba palabras que no podían ser escu chadas con claridad. Aquellas palabras parecían haberle molestado, y estaba dispuesta a hacerle pagar por las malas.  
La risa que llenaba la habitación era tétrica, una risa diabólica que parecía condenar a Alice a su fin. La joven gritó una vez más antes de sentir como era arrastrada hacia el interior del espejo tirando la mochila que llevaba consigo, olvidándola en aquella extraña tienda.  
Cruzó llena de terror el portal que la llevaría quien sabe a donde, quizás a la nada, donde pagaría el haber rechazado su invitación por las buenas. Cerró los ojos al darse cuenta que no podría evitar su destino, aban donando toda esperanza y dejándose arrastrar como un condenado a la morgue.  
-Será divertido... Alice...- fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó an tes que el silencio volviera a invadir su alrededor, al igual que la falsa sensación de tranquilidad que sintió al notar que su mano era libre pero aún conservaba esa sensación de vacío. Después de eso, nada.

Oscuridad, Silencio... Vacío.

* * *

Bieeeen terminó lo que sería el primer capítulo :'3  
Supongo que subiré uno por día, son pocos realmente y pues como ya la tenía hecha, no me costará nada más que releer y corregir algunos detalles. Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero me esforcé y así.. Etto, no se que más decir, solo que espero les haya gustado.. y si hay algo que quieran decirme, acepto sus críticas, comentarios, elogios, o lo que sea.. siempre y cuando sean con respeto *Saca su motosierra y su gatito de peluche que luce como termineitor y amenaza al publico con ellos* Si, ténganme respeto.. si no quieren que me les aparezca en la noche C: *Se rie como toda una psicópata y se va corriendo*

Byebye n-n.


	2. Capítulo 2: Niebla baja

Pues si, segundo capítulo.. según yo iba a subir uno cada día pero bueno, estuve ocupada, y además igual nadie lee esto, así que está bien xD  
Supongo que esta vez será una introducción rápida y corta, estoy sin imaginación porque descargo toda mi furia escribiendo una serie de historias o escritos cortos y pues si, así y eso xD  
Espero que les guste o al menos se burlen de mi xD  
*Cae el telón porque nadie quiere oírla*.

* * *

Capitulo 2

"Cuando la niebla es baja, es mejor huír."

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se pregunto, mientras el eco de su voz resonaba por el lugar.  
Nadie respondió.  
Abrió los ojos pesadamente, pero con lentitud, temerosa por toparse con la mirada frívola de aquel reflejo. Pero nada apareció, solo la oscuridad a su alrededor, envolviéndola y sumergiéndola en un remolino lleno de angustia.  
-¿Dónde están todos?... ¿Dónde estoy yo?- Se levanto entornando los ojos, para poder observar mejor el lugar donde se encontraba, acoplando lentamente su vista ante aquel velo negro que le impedía ver con claridad.  
Poco a poco sus ojos se adaptaron, alcanzando a distinguir siluetas de objetos un poco familiares, como un montón de sillas apiladas en una esquina y mesas en el otro extremo, que la llenaron de un falso confort, ante lo que había pasado momentos atrás.  
Ya no estaba segura de lo que era verdad o no, no sabia si estaba soñando o no, ese instante le basto para que la poca cordura que le quedaba, la abandonara y se convenciera que lo que estaba viviendo era la realidad.  
-Debo salir de aquí- se dijo a si misma mientras se levantaba y tanteaba en busca de algún punto de apoyo, esperanzada de encontrar un interruptor que encendiera alguna luz, pero no encontró nada, obligándola a seguir su camino Estirando las manos al aire, para no tropezar con algún objeto que pudiese estar atravesado en su camino.  
-Alice…- escucho susurrar una voz muy cerca de ella, casi como si estuviese a solo un respiro de su oído. Se detuvo bruscamente dándo se vuelta mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, sin embargo no logro distinguir nada.  
Extendió su mano temblorosa, aferrándose a la esperanza de encontrar algo con que defenderse de lo desconocido. Pero lo que encontró no fue un arma, sino la perilla de una puerta. Suspiro aliviada y giro el picaporte con torpeza, debido a su ansiedad por querer salir al exterior y abandonar aquel siniestro lugar.  
El tiempo ahí parecía transcurrir de una forma muy lenta. Tan lenta que no parecía que avanzara, haciéndola sentir que estaría atrapada ahí por siempre. Sin embargo, sonrió con alivio al abrir aquella misteriosa puerta y notar la luz cegadora que le pegaba de lleno en el rostro.  
¿Podría ser aquella la salida, o solo se estaba adentrando más en aquel mundo desconocido?  
La respuesta la obtuvo al ver un enorme bosque extenderse ante sus ojos, pero no era un bosque cualquiera, era un bosque cubierto por una espesa neblina baja, que le impedía ver por donde iba caminando, sin embargo aún así, avanzó con un poco de temor dando pequeños tropiezos.  
-Debo encontrar como salir de aquí…- se decía en voz alta, para acallar cualquier pensamiento que le cruzase por su cabeza y que le hiciera caer en la locura. Era cierto que no estaba soñando, ya que lo que había sentido había sido enserio, pero por lo mismo mantenía su mente alejada, tratando de no pensar mucho en lo que estaba viviendo.  
Era muy difícil avanzar por aquel lugar, sobre todo porque la noche parecía estar más cercana, atenuando la potente luz que hace rato estaba guiándola.  
Alice se abrazó a si misma, mientras intentaba mantenerse cálida, recordó que dentro de su mochila había guardado una sudadera del colegio, y se lamentó el haberla dejado olvidada en "Aquel mundo". Su mundo.  
La joven se mantenía distraída pensando en lo preocupados que estarían sus padres al notar su ausencia, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que entró en aquel extraño lugar? Horas, minutos, segundos. Cualquier posibilidad daba igual.  
_-"Aunque se den cuenta de mi ausencia, no podrán encontrarme nunca…"-_ pensó a punto de derramar más lágrimas, más de coraje y frustración que de tristeza.  
-Alice…- volvió a escuchar su nombre en un susurro.  
-¿¡Quién está ahí!?- chilló la joven agachándose y tanteando el piso recogiendo una rama, para agitarla frente a ella como si se tratase de un duelo de esgrima, en contra de su propio miedo.  
-Alice…- repitió la voz, está vez con un tono más grave, avanzando a través del espacio para colocarse detrás de la joven.  
Podía sentir una respiración jadeante tras de si y unos ojos que podían penetrar en ella sin tener que voltear para verla, la pura sensación hizo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina. No estaba sola, había alguien atrás de ella, o quizás "algo".  
Se dio vuelta de forma lenta, solo para que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par, presa del horror que sintió al ver aquello que la había estado llamando.  
Un ser parecido a un hombre, de estatura muy alta, causa de su torso alargado y con varios brazos que parecían confundirse con las ramas de los árboles, vestía un traje sastre color negro, confundiéndose de vez en cuando con las sombras de la noche, sin embargo, Alice no pudo verle la cara, ya que presa del pánico se tiró hacia atrás, pataleando y empujando la tierra para poder alejarse, no podía levantarse, ni siquiera gritar. La garganta se le había quedado seca, los músculos se le paralizaron impidiéndole que se levantara para salir corriendo. Si lo hubiese visto metros lejos, podría fácilmente ignorarlo pensando que hubiese sido un árbol. Pero no era así.  
Aquella criatura estaba frente a ella, observándola, estudiándola, penetrando en su círculo de seguridad mientras la joven no podía huir, indefensa.  
-Alice… llegas tarde…- se escuchó la misma voz siseando como si se tratase de una víbora dispuesta a atacar a su presa, esta vez con algo de eco al terminar de enunciar aquellas palabras. Sin embargo aquella criatura no parecía moverse.  
-Síguelo... Él es tu amigo...- Volvió a mencionar la voz, mientras aquella figura se inclinaba hacia ella tendiendole la mano, con lo que parecía ser una mueca parecida a una sonrisa cínica, cosa que la temerosa chica tuvo que imaginar, ya que en realidad, no tenía expresión alguna en la cara, ya que, aquella extraña figura no tenía rostro alguno.  
La joven pudo sacar al fin aquel grito que había estado conteniendo durante esos minutos dentro de ella. Un grito tan fuerte que hasta a ella misma la dejó aturdida. Al fin consiguió recobrar la fuerza necesaria para levantarse y salir corriendo de ahí, sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás. Solo quería huir, huir lejos y no regresar.  
Pero no todo iba a ser tan fácil como alejarse de aquel ser. Se detuvo en seco cuando sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle, escondiéndose detrás de un tronco grueso. Su pulso era muy acelerado, que creía el corazón podría salirse de su cuerpo.  
Con cautela se asomó a un lado de su refugio provisional y suspiró de alivio al ver que lo había perdido de vista.  
Se volvió para emprender el camino de su búsqueda, cuando su cuerpo volvió a paralizarse de horror al ver a su perseguidor al lado suyo, justo a su lado, rozando su cuerpo contra el suyo, alucinando una sonrisa escalofriante en su mente, mientras mecía sus múltiples brazos al viento. Haciendo que el corazón de Alice se detuviera por unos instantes, llevando al límite sus sentidos.  
-¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!- gritó la chica, mientras sentía como la tomaba desprevenida y enredaba cual si fueran tentáculos sus brazos, alrededor de las muñecas y las piernas de Alice, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.  
Iba a soltar un grito, una vez más, de no ser porque algo había acallado sus intentos, era otra de aquellas largas extremidades terroríficas, que se había hecho cargo de su silencio.  
Sin poder hacer nada para librarse, cerró los ojos abandonándose a su cruel destino, mientras gotas de sudor frío le recorrían el rostro, confundiéndose con sus lágrimas, antes de sentir un golpe que la dejó inconsciente.

Alice se encontraba mareada al momento de abrir los ojos, de nueva cuenta se encontró en un lugar que no conocía. Entornó los ojos para poder ubicarse entre la oscuridad, mientras palpaba el lugar con sus manos. Por alguna extraña razón ahí se sentía segura.  
Sus manos acariciaron la pared hasta encontrarse con un interruptor, al encenderlo, una débil luz amarillenta iluminó aquella habitación.  
Miró a todos lados, mientras la calma le parecía decir que todo estaba bien. Sintiéndose como si estuviese en su propia habitación. Quizás porque que aquella era su habitación. ¿O no?.  
Sonrió mirando al techo, dejándose caer sobre la suave cama.  
-¡Lo sabía!- dijo con tono triunfante. -Sabía que solo era un sueño-sonrió alegrándose de que todo había sido un mal sueño. Pero aun tenía una duda que no la dejaba en paz.  
Miró al lado de su cabecera, su reloj se encontraba ahí, pero algo diferente encontró en el.  
No se movía, no marcaba las horas correctamente. Levantó su muñeca mirando su reloj de pulso, pero tampoco estaban avanzando las manecillas.  
-Que extraño…- se dijo para sí, comenzando a dudar de nuevo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, alguien estaba jugando con su mente y no le resultaba en lo absoluto divertido a la joven.  
Pero presa del cansancio, cerró los ojos, cayendo en un sueño pro fundo, sueño que le ayudaría a despejar su mente y recobrar su vida, ajena a cualquier situación de terror que se le haya presentado anteriormente. Lo más probable esque se había sugestionado, que nada de lo que había ocurrido había pasado. O eso es lo que ella quería creer.  
-Alice- escuchó que alguien la llamaba una vez más entre sueños. Era una voz suave, femenina, pero llena de frialdad en su tono. -Ven a jugar...- prosiguió la voz, mientras la joven, aún durmiendo, daba vueltas sobre la cama. -Mi pequeño Slenderman se divirtió mucho contigo hoy...- rió aquella voz, como si se burlase de la desgracia de la joven.  
Pero Alice no despertó por lo que aquella voz le insinuaba, sino más bien por un ruido debajo de su cama, ruidos que eran pequeños chirridos, como si alguien estuviese rasguñando el piso, tratando de arrastrarse para salir a la superficie. Algo no humano.  
La joven comenzó a temblar, de nuevo sintió como la piel se le ponía pálida y la cabeza le daba vueltas, de nuevo presentía que algo malo iba apasar, así que tomó las cobijas envolviendose entre ellas, creando una especie de barrera entre el exterior y su pequeño fuerte, que ella creía impenetrable.

Al fin, paz.

* * *

Yay! Segundo terminado, ya faltan pocos.. Aunque de que me quejo si ya los tenía escritos.. Oh bueno, las cosas de la vida xD uno que quiere sentirse mejor y solo escucha música deprimente y cae en un círculo vicioso que… Ah, no olviden eso D: Este.. eh.. ¡YA VA A SER NAVIDAD!...  
Si, intento cambiar el tema.. Lo que me recuerda lo divertido que era escribir monólogos *Suspira de nostalgia*.. En fin, tengo que irme, ya saben, el fin del mundo me espera y debo hacer algo realmente estúpido como para pasar a la historia :3 .. Ok no, mal chiste, pero ya no se que más escribir xD

Byebye~


End file.
